The Ghost and Evey Hammond
by Short Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: movieverse......A bit of a ficlet, a bit of tragedy, a bit of a romance, this encompasses our tale.....R&R please!


The Ghost and Evey Hammond

By: Short Witty Name Goes Here

Disclaimer: I don't own V4V, I never will. Please don't sue me!

Category: Tragedy /Romance oneshot

Rating: T for Character death

Inspiration: Celine Dion's 'Because you loved me' , Vitamin C 'Friends forever' and 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir'

Summary[Movieverse V died ten years ago on that fateful November 5th. After those 10 long years had passed, and Evey has taken part in the rebuilding of the government, although, some don't like her, and proved it during the annual celebration of November 5th. Based on the end of the classic black and white film: 'Ghost and Mrs. Muir' (1947) (only, this will be MUCH, more violent and angsty….can't say I didn't warn you!)

_V said he would always be there when I needed him. If that is so, where is he now?_ Evey thought, her black dress now soiled with blood as she lay on the floor of the ball room. The Inspector Finch ran forward, followed closely by a woman in her late forties. Valerie, her name was. A very fitting name, for she had many of the same ideals of the Valerie that V and she had known, even if only through a sheet of toilet paper. Evey heard Finch's voice but it sounded like it was coming from somewhere above the water she felt like she was drowning in. She couldn't understand what he was saying, it was just a distant garbled mess. Every thing around her was growing dark.

"Evey!, Evey!" Valerie's tone was harsh, like she was in control, but not as far . Evey felt pulled out of the water, . she quickly and violently gasped for air. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Valerie's lap, getting blood all over her pink dress. Evey tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Finch. He chuckled.

"Always thinking your stronger than you are Evey," Finch said through his brief chuckle.

"Valerie, what happened?" Evey asked although Valerie and Finch both heard a gurgling noise as she spoke. They both knew it was only a matter of time.

"Shh" Valerie's calm reply came. She looked at the point of tears, although, her eyes were still hard. Just like Evey's after her imprisonment. Finch said something to Valerie that Evey could not make out. Soon she was handed off to Finch who stood and whispered:

"Shh Evey, sleep now, your safe." She didn't have to be told twice. Finch and Valerie made it to the Shadow Gallery, where Evey had made her home. They both had been there numerous occasions, both for different reasons, Finch's, to inform her. Valerie, to comfort her and be her friend. Evey had the hardest time letting either of them onto this hallowed ground, but she realized neither of them, especially Valerie, would have been opposed by V, if he were still living. While Evey was sound asleep she had a dream. Just her mind trying to process everything that had happened to lead to that day.

V in her arms, dead. Finch discovering the plan and not stopping her. Winning the revolution.

The secret meetings of the revolutionaries. Winning the revolution.

She being appointed as the leader of the Central Intelligence Department of the new government. Winning the revolution.

Finding the last remnants of the Fingermen. Winning the revolution.

Instating November the fifth as a national holiday. Winning the revolution.

It became clear to her clouded mind. _Winning the revolution_. But her mind couldn't grasp it. Why would people want to destroy a government they built and controlled? _Fingermen._ Her mind wandered. The same type of men V had killed. The type of men that killed V. It made since now. She opened her exhausted eyes. She was in the main gallery. The old Wurlitzer was playing a old song. Julie London actually. The same song they had danced to that night ten long years ago. But it was who was at the Wurlitzer that surprised her.

'Evey. I have waited for you. Come. It is time for us to leave.' Evey smiled. She understood. She was dead. This was when she needed him. This is where he was. At long last, they would both find peace. _Together. _


End file.
